


Midnight Ride

by besosdecanela



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Citadel, F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Fluff, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Love, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Romance, Shakarian - Freeform, shakarian fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little break for the Normandy crew on the Citadel, a well deserved night out. Garrus decides to take his commander, Ahna Shepard, on the ride of her life. Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Shakarian, how it hurts me.  
> Here's a little fic that'll be probably be about three chapters. Takes place a few missions into ME3; also, this is sort of the beginning of their romance, they haven't done anything as of yet. I was inspired by Sun Express by Silenx.  
> Let me know what you think? <3

It was something rare and the crew was taking advantage of such a time. Sure, it seemed ridiculous when things were going to hell quite quickly, but every species needed a break. 

They had finished their business in Tuchunka,  Mordin already busy establishing the genophage cure. They had docked at the Citadel for the night, in need of medical and food supplies. 

That was the excuse anyway. In reality, the crew was in much need of some rest and relaxation, even if it was for a night. 

EDI and Joker had left to see the opening of a new bar near Purgatory (for research, she had stated), while Liara decided to stay and focus on new Intel on the Crucible. The human members of the Normandy went ahead on their own excursions, drinking and dancing expected. 

The ship was mostly empty except for Ahna Shephard, pacing around her room. She should go and enjoy herself a bit; she never did such a thing and she deserved it. 

But then again, people were suffering constantly. Would she dare enjoy herself when millions-?

She sighed deeply, sitting on her bed. Ahna didn't know if she had it in her. 

A knock at her door. 

"Come on in."

Garrus emerged from the automatic door, almost as tall as the entryway. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise.

The Turian was dressed in a black evening suit, gold linings starting from the top of his carapace down his arms and hips. The material hugged his hips as if it were made for him. The dark fabric went perfect with his scales tone. 

Ahna had never seen him look so strangely regal. 

"Didn't take you for a starer, Commander." 

She shook her head, lifting herself off the bed. Ahna wasn't very good at hiding her emotions; she needs to practice that, not just on the battlefield.

 

"Hmm, well I don't think I've ever seen you out of your armor. Not bad, Vakarian," the commanded stated, smiling genuinely. 

"Why, you'll make me blush. Now here's my question: why aren't you dressed?"  
He cocked his head to his side, crossing his long arms.

Ahna looked puzzled.  
"I-I wasn't going to go out, to be honest. Not my scene."

"It isn't mine either, but you could use a break. How about it? We'll find something fun."

He flared his mandibles, Ahna understanding this as a smile among Turians.  
Perhaps she should enjoy some time off the Normandy...  
And with her second in command, no less. They had sort of flirted before, once in a while, and there wasnt anyone Ahna trusted more. Was this a date...? She knew this probably did not mean much to him, but...she wondered...

She furrowed her brow, thinking. 

"Give me 10 mins."

Garrus chuckled, inwardly quite glad she had said yes. 

"I'll meet you on Deck 3, Commander."  
He swiftly exited her quarters. 

She looked upon the electronic screen, a few outfits on display. Her finger touched the screen to view one outfit in particular, one of the few evening suits she had. Ahna found it quickly, the one Liara had insisted the commander buy on Omega so long ago. 

Ahna smiled, a little nervous but excited.  
It'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 on the night out~

Garrus was nervous. 

 

He realized that with quite a surprise.   
He rubbed his talons together, suddenly conscious that they were moist.  
The Turian let out a sigh as he relaxed his head back against the wall of the Normandy's exitway.

This was all sort of impromptu. Perhaps he should of thought of this a bit more.  
It was a sudden thought that had occurred to him a few hours back, overhearing the crew about their night off. It was automatic, the idea his mind had invented: take the commander off to a night out on the Citadel. It was funny how he hadn't thought twice about it, too.  

There was no denying at this point that Garrus was interested. He knew he had found her quite attractive , even If she wasn't Turian. It was also the fact that he trusted in her completely. It didn't help that he found it hard to leave when they were together, on the battlefield or elsewhere. 

Light footsteps reached his auditory receptors.   
He straighted himself and lifted his head up. 

Garrus was usually a talker but right now, he didn't have a word to say.

Ahna Shephard was smiling modestly. Yet she was dressed like a princess.   
She wore a black dress, similar to Asari fashion, its neckline high near her jaw, winding down long sleeves but ending right below her chest. A line of caramel skin emerged through; the bottom of the dress began again as a high waisted skirt, flowing down her large hips. She wore thigh-high black wedges showing through the slits of her skirt. 

Her hair was lose, dark curls falling down her waist. 

"And you call me a starer.."  
Ahna stated, smiling.  
It took a few seconds for Garrus to realize she was speaking to him.  
He approached her slowly, taking a very rare sight in. He had never seen her hair loose, nor how she looked like without a uniform or armor on. 

He gathered his thoughts.  
"Touche...touche.. I....I ahem...you look...you..."

She smirked , crossing her arms.   
"Let it be known Garrus Vakarian has a way with words."

He rubbed the scales on his neck.  
Oh, he was messing this up big time.

Garrus wanted to say she looked breathtaking and beautiful and all the words that could match what he saw in front of him.   
But he was failing miserably. She probably thought him a fool-

Garrus felt a warmth on his arm.  
Ahna looked at him, smiling , her hazel eyes bright. 

"You ready,Vakarian?"

His mandibles flared in a smile. Closer, Garrus felt at ease.   
He took her hand in his, resting it on his forearm. 

"Are you ready, my Lady?"

She grinned, a strange fluttering in her chest. 

"Always."


End file.
